Break the Chain: A Miitopian Adventure
by FyrienFire
Summary: What would happen if someone with no knowledge of Miitopia had to fight her way out of the game? Would she make some friends? Would she do something heroic? Would she ever be able to return home? Will include major character death as a plot point.
1. Chapter 1

A quiet girl sits down at her desk, bored. Like every other day, really. She's always been a bit of a loner. It's not that she doesn't care about other people, she's just incredibly shy. Approaching people always ends in awkwardness, and her interests are often made fun of. A shy girl like her isn't expected to be such a metalhead, apparently. Maybe if she tried to dress for it… Nah, too much effort. She's a junior in high school, used to the boredom, but no freedom in sight.

She spends the hour watching the clock. Afterwards, she leaves, keeping her eyes on the floor. She used to have a friend, and they used to collect random objects dropped by people. A number of fidget spinners were in the collection, as well as enough marbles to cause some wacky shenanigans. She hadn't been able to get anything recently, though. Nothing worthy, anyway.

Until today, that is. A game cartridge on the floor. Either a DS or a 3DS. Somebody must have dropped it, so if she could just take it and look at the save data, she'll find them, talk to them, and maybe make a friend! Maybe. She picks up the cartridge and looks at it. "Miitopia…?" she ponders.

Miitopia. Mii. Maybe the things from the Wii? She used to play all the time, back when she had it. Somewhere, there's a Wii with data from when she was ten years old, and somewhere, that data belongs to someone who misses her. It's nice to see them in a full game! she thinks. Maybe she'll look it up later and find a copy for herself.

But there is no later. Our hero is dizzy, so dizzy, and it hurts, everything hurts… And she's not there anymore. She's in the air. Falling, falling… But she's not even in her body. She's tiny, lighter than she should be. And she's on the ground, right outside the town of Greenhorne.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where am I?" the girl ponders, picking herself up off of the ground. However, she has no time to examine her surroundings before some young Mii exits the town.

"Dark Lord's here! Stealing… People's faces…" he pants. The kid's clothes are tattered, clearly touched by poverty.

"Stealing people's faces? You're joking. Right?" she responds.

"Have you been living under a rock?" he practically screams at her.

Annoyed by the young child, the protagonist leaves, entering the town. A light blue orb lies on the ground, hard not to notice. The town is empty, and the silence is deafening. The girl laughs at the very idea of the Dark Lord, trying to hide her fear. The orb on the ground shines, revealing the girl's mistake. Fear overtakes her. The kid was right, something's wrong here. So very wrong… Is that what she was warned of?

A voice rings through the town square. "You don't belong here."

It's not wrong. She's not a Mii, she's a human. A humanoid human who does human things. Right? Well, whatever. Fear is for the weak, and she's not weak. "And how is that any of your business?"

The voice chuckles. "I'm the Guardian Spirit of this world, child. You have no reason to fear me."

"...Didn't you steal everyone's face?"

"That was the Dark Lord, though I see how you could have made the error."

"Oh. Well.." She pauses to think for a moment. "If you're the Guardian Spirit of this world, can't you send me home?"

Silence penetrates the area again. It feels like an eternity before the Guardian Spirit answers the traveler.

"I can't. The Miis I called on to protect this world in the past… They failed, and I don't have much power left. If I was just sending you back, it would be easy, but... " More silence. "Resurrection is beyond my current capabilities."

The girl is stunned. Resurrection? As in, she died? This can't be real. This is all a dream, right? It has to be. "I'm not dead."

"...Child. Interdimensional travel isn't easy. You can't survive it. Trust me, you're not the first."

The ache inside grows. She knows it's true, but… "Why?"

"The Dark Lord isn't just stealing faces anymore… He's wreaking havoc in other realms, taking lives, and changing my world."

This is wrong. Despicable. Cruel. She could think of a number of words for it, but none of them could accurately convey her pure rage.

"...I'm gonna fight him."

"Do you even know who you are?"

The question seems absurd. Of course she knows who she is! She's a human, shorter than most her age, quiet, and… Lonely. And her name… What was it? Why can't she remember?

"Name's Fyrien, professional adventurer!"

A laugh. Kind of condescending, but good natured. "That's not a real job, even in this world."

"...Whatever."

"I'll give you the power to fight, but you can't do this alone. There are others who will join you soon."

Nope. Not happening. She can't fight with anyone else. This is her fight. "Yeah, alright."

"So. If you were in a game, what would your class be?"

"...Uh… I'd be…" Fyrien ponders the question, hardly remembering vague experiences of the games she's played. "I guess a tank. Or a bard. Maybe both?"

Before she can continue her indecisive ramble, a light engulfs her, blinding her in its glow. When it releases her, she's wearing a blue dress and holding a microphone. Too girly. Way too girly.

"You're a better bard." The spirit explains. "Pop Star, as they're called in this world."

Something about the outfit took away all the excitement in being a bard.

The orb loses its light, and the Spirit's presence is gone. As for Fyrien, her entire situation is too much to take in. The town is still empty, so she takes the orb and walks out of the town, trying not to cry. And failing.


	3. Chapter 3

Somewhere else in Miitopia, someone else arrives. He doesn't belong there either, but he knows what his purpose is. He's there to save the Miitopian world (for real this time). He's a warrior with a black cape, and he has to find someone.

Luckily, it's not that hard to find the only other Mii within a 20 mile radius. A pop star, clad in light blue, attempts to strike down some moths with a heavy looking microphone. This is as sad and hilarious as it looks, but the hero still has to help. Drawing his sword, he runs straight to the fight and takes out the remaining moths. The girl just stops fighting, instead cheering from a safe distance away. The fight ends pretty quickly.

"Hey… Why didn't you help?!" he snaps at her.

She takes a fearful step back. "Um… Well, ehehe…"

He sighs. _This_ is Miitopia's new hero? Well, maybe it was hard for the Guardian to find someone. "Alright then. Name's Leo, I have business here, come with me or not, I don't care."

She nods, and the two of them continue fighting monsters in silence. Well, mostly just Leo. Is she really that weak? Apparently, this kid can't even keep up, or look up from the ground for more than two seconds.

After a while, she says something. "Hey…"

"What." he grumbles back at her.

"I um… I found something. Thought you might want it." She presents half of a banana.

"...Where's the rest of it?"

"I ate it." she replies, surprisingly confident compared to how she normally talks.

"Of course you did." He takes the rest of the banana, eating it. "There should be an inn around here somewhere…"

"Nobody's gonna be there, though…"

"Not a problem."

As the inn is in sight, and both of the protagonists are about to reach it, a certain Dark Lord appears. He's about twice as large as normal, and he wears a pair of shades. A rough cackle escapes his mouth. "Oh hey, it's the failure and the… Um… Other failure!"

The pop star screams into her microphone with an unexpected rage. "SHUT UP! You dragged me here, so would you mind sending me the HELL home?"

This barely elicits a response from the Dark Lord, except more cackling. "Sure, if you can remember where that is, _Fyrien_."

"Oh, that is IT! I'm gonna fight you right now, you jerk!" she continues, before preparing to fight. Before she can manage to, though, a tall woman with short hair and a sagely appearance shows up, calmly assessing the situation.

"Daryl, I see you're doing well." she addresses the Dark Lord dryly.

A flash of light and a breath later, he's gone, not a trace of his existence left. "Fyrien, please refrain from making threats you are unable to deliver on." the Great Sage addresses Fyri, before entering the inn.

And Fyrien's back to her normal fearful demeanor from the looks of it. "C'mon, it's gonna rain soon." Leo says, and they both enter the inn. Inside, the Sage and a twintailed mage are drinking tea.

"Hey Leo!" the mage greets excitedly. "And I take it you're this Fyrien girl I've heard so much about?" With this, she gets up from her seat and shakes Fyrien's hand excitedly. "Name's Mika! Welcome to the Resistance HQ!"

The Sage sighs. "Mage. You have no need to be kind to a couple of failed heroes."

"Okay, maybe Leo's a failure, but Fyrifyri? You've never even met her!" Mika retorts.

"I've seen enough. Daryl specifically brought her to the Guardian because of her inability to save this world." She takes a sip of tea, emotionless.

"I suppose I should introduce myself. I am Hope, the Great Sage of this world, and to put it mildly, you're going to fail in your duty."

Fyrien, after taking it all in, stares coldly at Hope, matching her icy blue glare with the taller Mii's. "I'm not sure what's going on… but… I think… I'm going to prove you wrong."

"That's the spirit!" Mika chuckles. "Want some tea?" Before Fyrien even answers, she's poured a cup.

Fyrien is drowning her troubles in the best tea she's ever tasted. Leo also takes a seat, choosing to abstain from teatime. "I guess I owe you an explanation. I played this game last, but… You know what, nevermind."

Hope stares disapprovingly, but says nothing.

"So… Are you the innkeeper?" Fyrien asks, breaking an awkward silence.

"Child, what makes you think this world has enough survivors for an innkeeper to exist?"

"Hopyyy, stop killing the mood!"

Leo stands up, annoyed. "I'll go clean the rooms." He leaves, and Hope pours herself another cupful.

Fyrien opens her mouth, but is interrupted by Mika. "Yeah, Leo's always like that. Well, last time he wasn't technically here, but his attitude… Well, who sets their personality as 'cool'? ...Anyway, enough about that jerk, what's your world like?"

Finally, a break. "I… I think we had the same world, but… I can't really remember anything." she explains quietly. "I know the games were fun, though! I think…"

"You need more confidence!" Mika grins. "Memories, schmemories. Miitopia's a thousand times better than Earth, anyway."

Fyrien returns a soft smile. "Thanks… I think… I think we're gonna be good friends."

"I knew you would say that!" Mika jumps up and gives her newfound comrade a tight hug.

"Hey! Personal space!" Mika falls on her butt, being pushed away by the smaller Mii.

"Ehehe, sorry, got a bit too excited!"

After a while of conversation (Mika explaining the ins and outs of being a mage and Blue leaving), the adventurers go upstairs. Leo's there, finishing up the beds. Knowing how hard it is to get a good night's sleep with Mika in the room, he lets Fyrien share his.

And halfway across the continent, a kind cleric wanders, helping any survivors she can find.

 **AN: I** ** _hope_** **you like this chapter! I tried to make it longer, and it was pretty easy, considering that Leo's one of my favorite Miis.**


End file.
